If the Suit Fits
by Kohei Takano
Summary: A cute fluffy one-shot where Sherlock takes John shopping. Johnlock (technically) with blushing!sherlock and clueless!john:D


Hi guys! So this is my first piece for this fandom and I have to say, I'm quite pleased with it.

I know, I know, should've updated my current story instead of spending time on one-shots but I'm sorry. Couldn't help it!

The is the first K rated thing I've ever written eheheh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any of its characters. All rights go to BBC.

Warnings: Male x Male relationship hinting ahead. It's not very obvious but this was meant to be read with that perspective in mind. Not your thing, don't sweat it. Just go find something else that you'll enjoy.

* * *

"Hideous."

"Sorry, what?"

"Your clothes. They're hideous."

John was sitting on his bed while informing his blog about the case they just finished and Sherlock was rooting through his closet.

Sherlock held up the ugliest Christmas sweater he'd ever seen and said, "Really?"

"That was a gift from my sister, thank you." John huffed. "Besides that, what's so bad about my clothes?"

"They're unflattering, busy, ugly. Make you look frumpy." he insulted absentmindedly, gathering a bunch of shirts and adding them to the pile on the floor. "You can't wear anything here to the banquet tonight. None of my clothes will fit you.." His mind was racing through all possible scenarios that could work without paying any attention to John's intention of wearing whatever he liked.

"Alright and what makes you think you can decide what I wear?" the shorter of the two said in a last ditch effort to win this losing battle, as all conversations between them are for him.

"Oh please I grew up with Mycroft, remember? Looks always come first with him." he smirked in reply before turning back to the closet. "No... Never... No... Definitely not... That's it. We're going shopping." Sherlock declared after giving up on the sad pile of faded colors at his feet.

"What? Shopping? But these are all perfectly-"

"Oh don't kid yourself, John. You're better off without them. Now let's get going, I'll buy everything." he said with a huge grin on his face as he rushed his flatmate into his coat and out the door.

They waved down a taxi on Baker Street and drove to the nearest shopping centre, Sherlock smiling to himself the whole time.

X~X~X

"Are you coming out or what?" Sherlock called from outside the dressing room where he sat impatiently thrumming his fingers on the wooden armrest of his chair.

"I don't think I should've let you pick things out." John replied nervously.

"Nonsense. I wasn't going to let you do it. If it wasn't for me you'd be in there trying on more dreadful sweater vests."

"What's wrong with sweater vests? They're comfortable, which is more than I can say for what I've got on right now." He was trying his hardest to make his friend see the value of comfort over appearances but so far it wasn't really working.

"Quit whining and show me already." Sherlock commanded in his tone reserved for boredom.

"Alright, alright." John said as he opened the door of the dressing room and stepped out sheepishly.

Sherlock's eyes widened. There stood John in the dark wash jeans and black dress shirt the woman who works at the store helped him pick out. He pants were a little tight in all the right places and he even left the top two buttons undone like he'd told him. "John.." he mumbled quietly as he gaped and felt a slight tinge of pink spread across his face.

"Well? Happy? I look ridiculous." John said obliviously as he crossed his arms.

Sherlock was trying to keep calm but this had the opposite effect on him. "Nonsense." he said in a hushed voice. "You look magnificent."

"I do not! The pants are too tight and this shirt is too drab. I can't wear this."

"I'm buying it for you and nothing you could ever say will make me change my mind. Believe me, everything you're thinking of saying has already crossed my mind." he said with dismissive finality.

John was kind of speechless at his persistence but figured if he was dead set on it, why try to fight him?

So they got the outfit and several other things John would have never bought on his own. He didn't know why but there was something in the way Sherlock looked at him every time he stepped out of a dressing room that made him compliant with whatever he wanted.

_I'll never understand how you always surprise me..._

* * *

GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN THE MINI EPISODE I CAN'T EVEN.

IF YOU HAVEN'T GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW LIKE YOU HAVE TO.

*INTENSE BREATHING*

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Review and spread some holiday cheer!:D


End file.
